


There's Not A Thing That I Would Change

by absolutely_mendokusai



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutely_mendokusai/pseuds/absolutely_mendokusai
Summary: Aka four times Aziraphale tried to change for Crowley, and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	There's Not A Thing That I Would Change

Since the Armageddon’t, Crowley and Aziraphale had spent nearly every day together. And Aziraphale was quite happy with that. He was quite fond of Crowley and loved spending time with him. However, he was worried whether Crowley woul always feel the same way. Sure Crowley could tolerate his friendship for now, but surely he would bore of him, right? Crowley was all about the new and the exciting. Aziraphale was, well, frumpy, old-fashioned. Eventually Crowley would get sick and figure out what an embarrassment Aziraphale was. Then he would leave, and well, Aziraphale didn’t want that at all.

No, if he wanted Crowley to stay, he would have to change. 

* * *

Crowley was always on the latest technological trends. He had the latest eye-Phone. One of those Smart Watches, but Aziraphale wasn’t so sure what made them smart considering you had to tap on it to see the time, and wasn’t that the point of a watch? 

Aziraphale’s latest gadget on the other hand, was a computer from the 80s he used for record-keeping. One time Crowley had tried to buy Aziraphale an eye-Phone, but the thing confused him so dreadfully. Crowley kept on sending texts instead of calling, which while being convinent, meant he couldn’t hear the sound of his voice. Eventually Aziraphale had “lost” the thing at a restaurant, and refused when Crowley wanted to replace it. When he wasn’t with Crowley, he was nearly always at his bookshop anyway. There was hardly any need for one. 

Aziraphale however, knew that he had to at least try if he wanted to impress Crowley. So he got a new device that he had heard of and wanted to try out.

Aziraphale casually pu;;ed pit the device when Crowley was driving him to a picnic in the countryside.

“What’s that?” said Crowley, raising an eyebrow and glancing over at Aziraphale.

“It’s called an Kindle,” said Aziraphale. “You read books on it.”

“I know what a e-reader is. Why do you have one?”

“I’m trying to modernize.”

“Modernize?” said Crowley, raising an eyebrow. “You love physical books. You collect them. You love the feel of them.”

“Well, yes,” said Aziraphale. Looking at the screen didn’t give him nearly as much joy as actually turning the pages. It made him feel a bit sad. He couldn’t say that to Crowley, of course, so he named some of the pluses he spent hours coming up with to convince himself. “Oh. Well, it’s a bit handy, you know? Having every book at once. I suppose this way I can read the older ones without damaging them. Besides, there’s books that are only published online, you know.”

“Ah, yes. All those five dollar pulp romance novels. Really worth it.”

“All books have some worth to them. Oh, Crowley, I really don’t mind it. I prefer real books, sure, but I’ll get used to it. Honestly, the worst thing about it is the name. It brings to mind burning books, doesn’t it? Quite a terrible idea.”

Crowley grabbed the Kindle from Aziraphale threw it of the window.

Aziraphale gasped. “Why’d you do that?” 

“As you don’t need a bloody Kindle! Real books work just fine for you. Besides, you know what other device can read books and is multi-purpose? A cell phone.”

Aziraphale sighed. “The light from that gives me a headache if I read on that too long.”

“You’re an angel! Just miracle it away!” 

* * *

Maybe he could try to share some of Crowley’s hobbies. Like sleeping. Crowley loved to sleep. Sometimes he would sleep for months at a time and not tell Aziraphale. Aziraphale had never really tried to sleep, He didn’t see the point in it. There was so much you could do during the night. However, if he wanted to be more like Crowley, he would have to try.

They were at Crowley’s flat, watching The Great British Bake-Off. Aziraphale found the show to be very relaxing. Crowley pretended not to like it, but Aziraphale could catch him smiling during it. 

At the end of the episode, Crowley stretched and got up. “It’s getting late, angel. Do you want me to drive you home?”

“Can I stay here tonight?” asked Aziraphale.

“Here? Why would you want to do that? I’ll be sleeping. There’ll be nothing for you to do.”

“I'll sleep. On the couch.” Crowley had done the same at his couch in his back room hundreds of times.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You? Sleep?”

“I thought I would try it out,” said Aziraphale. “You seem to get much enjoyment out of it.”

“Well, all right. You can try. Do you even know how to sleep?”

“I know the theory.”

Aziraphale laid perfectly still on the couch and closed his eyes. Nothing happened.

“How long does this take?” he asked.

“Few minutes. It depends. Try to clear your mind.”

“All right.”

Aziraphale tried to keep his mind quiet, but it was hard. There were so many interesting things to think about after all. He wouldn’t mind trying to bake a cake like they do in the show, but all that decorating seemed too much. And you had to wait for it to cook, much easier to go to a bakery. But Crowley didn’t eat food at bakeries. He just drank coffee and tried to sneak in a sugar packet or two when he thought Aziraphale wasn’t looking. Aziraphale did wish Crowley liked food, but that was just another area they didn’t get along at all. Maybe if Aziraphale baked a cake for Crowley he would humor him and eat it. Expect Azirapahle never made a cake before, so it probably wouldn’t be very good, and then Crowley would be disappointed and have to pretend to like it. Just like he was surely pretending to like Aziraphale as much as he did. Oh bother. 

Aziraphale sat up. “This isn’t working,” he said. Then he blinked. It was now light out instead of dark. 

“You’ve been asleep for four hours, angel,”

“Really? That was it?” Now that Aziraphale thought about it, he did feel a weird displacement of time. Like hours had past he had no awareness of. It was off-putting. 

“It was, it was a bit intimidating. All that nothing.”

“That’s the point. You get to shut your brain off.”

Aziraphale frowned. “I don’t know. There was so much I could’ve gotten done in that time.

“Don't you feel relaxed?” asked Crowley.

“Not anymore than I do after reading a good book. I’ll have to get used to it, I suppose,” said Aziraphale.

“You don’t have to sleep if you don’t want to. You can stay up.”

“But you sleep!”

“And you eat and I don’t. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Aziraphale sighed. Another failed experiment, he supposed. He would have to try another hobby of Crowley’s/

* * *

Cars. Crowley absolutely loved his Bentley. Aziraphale didn’t really get it himself. He missed the charm of a hrose-drawn carriage, if he had to be honest. Besides, Crowley drove Aziraphale most places he absolutely needed to go. He could try having a car, he supposed. 

Him and Crowley were going to see a play together. Crowley, of course, came to pick him up, but Aziraphale stopped him when he headed towards the Bentely. 

“There’s no reason to take your car today,” said Aziraphale/

“You’ll rather walk?” asked Crowley. “It’s a bit cold, angel.”

“No, see, I bought a car,” said Aziraphale.

“You bought a car?” said Crowley, clearly in disbelief. “Why would you buy a car?” he asked/

“Everyone has a car nowadays, Crowley. You know, I’m modernizing.”

“Modernizing again, huh?” Crowley shook his head. “All right, we can take your car. Let’s go.”

Aziraphale walked down the road a bit and stopped at his car.

“A Prius?” said Crowley. 

“What’s wrong with it?”

Crowley sighed. “Aziraphale, I don’t think you could’ve picked a worse car if you knew what you were looking at.”

“What’s wrong with it? The car seller said it was eco-friendly. Oh, I wasn’t lied to, was I?” Aziraphale knew he could be overly trusting at times, but the man had seemed so nice. He had complimented Aziraphale’s suit and had given him such a good discount.

“No, he didn’t rip you off that much. Just, it’s a Prius,” said Crowley as if that meant something. He shook his head. “All right, take me on a drive.” 

Ctowley got in the passenger seat and Aziraphale got into the driver’s seat. “Right,” said Aziraphale. He put his hands on the steering and hesitated. 

“You have no clue how to drive, do you?” said Crowley.

“I know the theory.” He stepped on the gas. Nothing happened.

“You need to put it in drive.”

“Oh, right. Where’s the drive button?”

Crowley grabbed the lever in the middle of them and pulled it. 

“Thank you.” The car started moving slowly. Aziraphale stepped on the peddle. The car stopped. 

“That’s the break. The gas is the other one.”

“Oh, how was I supposed to know that?” Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the car started moving by itself, going onto the road.

“What happened to things meaning more when you do them yourself?” said Crowley with a smile.

“They’re making self-driving cars, aren’t they? I’m just… Modernizing ahead of time.” Aziraphale crossed his arms and huffed.

“Look, angel, if you really want to learn how to drive properly, I’ll teach you..“

“That implies you know how to drive well,” pointed out Aziraphale/

“Well them, I can just keep on driving you everywhere. I don’t mind. I-” Crowley hesitated. “I like doing things for you,” he said very quickly.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. You don’t need to worry. I’ve got you.”

“Well, all right, if you insist,” said Aziraphale. 

* * *

If hobbies didn’t work, maybe Aziraphale should try and make himself look like Crowley. He had such a peculiar sense of fashion after all, all black and trendy. Aziraphale hasn’t changed his look since the nineteenth century, and event hen he always stuck with tans and whites. 

So, Aziraphale went out and got a nice, light gray pinstripe suit. Something that wasn’t a total change, but different enough Crowley would surely like it. 

Crowley walked into Aziraphale’s bookstore to pick him up to eat and gap.

“What’s this?”

“Oh, I thought I would try something different. It’s been a few centuries since I’ve updated, you know?”

“It looks… Interesting.”

“Interesting? There’s multiple types of interesting, you know. Good interesting, bad interesting.”

“It’s interesting interesting. I’m sure to get used to it.”

“You don’t like it.” Aziraphale deflated.

“No, it’s great.” Aziraphale perked up. “You wear whatever you want to wear. Just wondering what the sudden change is.”

“Oh, you know,” said Aziraphale. “Just thought I would try it out.

* * *

So, it turned out the thing that impressed Crowley the most was looking like him. Aziraphale understood that. People always looked at the pair strangely when they were together. Crowley was all thin and handsome, while Aziraphale was soft and frumpy. He would just have to try and lose weight, that’s all.

Crowley came over to his bookshop to visit. “I bought pie, angel, your favorite.”

“Oh, you really didn’t have to,” said Aziraphale, who was two days into his fast and was craving food.

“I didn’t have to, but I know you love it.” Crowley moved to the pantry to get a plate.

“I don’t want to eat now! I’ll eat it later,” he exclaimed. He could throw the pie away when Crowley wasn’t looking.

Crowley turned around slowly. “What do you mean you don’t want to eat now? You always want to eat.”

“That’s the point. I’m trying to lose weight.”

“Why?” asked Crowley.

“Well, you know.” Aziraphale gestured to his body. “This corporation isn’t exactly trendy anymore.”

“So? It still, y’know, looks good. Besides, since when did you ever care about trendy?” Aziraphale shrugged, unable to give a straight answer that wouldn’t be embarrassing. Crowley snapped and slammed his hands on the table “All right angel, you’ve been acting strange lately, but this draws the line.”

“What?”

“You bought an e-reader, you tried to sleep, you bought a car, and you’ve changed up your clothes. Are you going through some sort of ethereal version of a midlife crisis? You never cared about being trendy or how your body looks.”

Aziraphale fidgeted. “I’m trying to modernize, I told you.”

“But why all the sudden?”

“Well, you know. You’re modern.”

“So?” asked Crowley. 

Aziraphale shrugged. “Well, you know. After the Armageddon’t, we’ve been spending so much time together. But I’m really noe much like you. You’re all new and trendy while I’m old and frumpy. Eventually you’re going to get bored or embarrassed of me unless I change.”

“I’ve known you for six thousand years and never gotten bored.”

Crowley was silent for a long moment. “Do you think you’ll get bored of me?”

“Well, no.”

“Then why would I get bored of you?” Crowley nearly shouted. 

“Well, you know, you’re all… Fast-”

“Don’t remind me,” groaned Crowley/

“You know what I mean! You’re always changing!. I stay the same.”

“You’ve changed plenty,” said Crowley. “Finally stopped listening to those damn angels.”

“Well, yes, but our interests don’t really match and you’re always up on the latest trends.” 

“I don’t want you to change. I like you just the way you are. Besides, I wouldn’t want you to be exactly like me.” Crowley scrunched up h is noise. “Hanging out with me sounds stressful, I hardly know how you do it.”

“Because you’re exciting.”

“Well, you calm me. It’s a yin-yang thing, I suppose.”

“Are you sure?” said Aziraphale.

“‘Course. Trust me angel, I’m probably even more fond of you than you are of me.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Aziraphale.

“Either way I’m not gonna leave you, so just trust me, all right?”

“I’ve always trusted you,” said Aziraphale.

“See?” said Crowley. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. I’ll never leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. 
> 
> My attempt to learn how to drive failed, so if I got anything wrong, then well, I’m queer what do you expect. I could never remember the difference between the gas and the brake though, and I kept on wanting to use both feet, which is wrong for some reason? 
> 
> I’m working on a fic where Castiel from Supernatural wanders off to London and Aziraphale and Crowley adopt him, but I honestly don’t know if I’ll finish that in time for it to be relevant. Only reason I finished this is because I have a test I don’t want to study for. I still don't want to study for it. Maybe I will work on it then. 
> 
> Tumblr [here](https://peace-love-happiness.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/happily_sad24) here.


End file.
